Cleansed By Fire
by TheLetterQ
Summary: The Senshi of Insanity versus Sailor Moon


Ok, so maybe this wasn't my smartest idea. But I had to get to them somehow..some way!, yeah, I know, now I'm facing off with Sailor Moon. I listen halfheartedly as she babbles on and on about how we can all get along. Quite amusing actually.

"Please. You know this isn't you. Deep inside, there must be a goodness"

  
  


_I don't know but I've been told The streets of hell are paved with gold Crazy, crazy_

  
  


"You don't understand Sailor moon,"I said in my monotone voice. "It all sounds too good to be true, you betrayed me once, It's so easy to do it again"

  
  


_You told me that nothing's free Except my own insanity Crazy, maybe_

  
  


"I know it seems like that now, but believe me, I want to help you" Her large blue eyes shone with a sticky sweet sensearity, I almost laughed out loud.

  
  


_Wake me, shake me Wake me, shake me_

  
  


But I remembered, I remember how badly I wanted to fight by her side so long ago.

  
  


_You offer me the world and all its wealth All for myself _

  
  


"It's our destiny for Crystal Tokyo to be created! A kingdom of infinite beauty and peace. It is something all the senshi must fight for."

"And what is this Crystal Tokyo garbage?" I raised my brow and tugged at the black strands of hair on my head absently.

  
  


_You promised me a life eternally And drink to my health _

  
  


"Its an age of peace and prosperity, where earth is finally free and there are no wars. And we live in eternal peace. All of the senshi and our families...together."

  
  


_I may seem only half-glued But I can see right through you_

  
  


"And our families?" I repeated blandly. "My 'family'-.. My _planet_ is dead and gone! I have a new family here! And he wants you dead, and you want him dead....it's a pretty system that works fine for us."

"That's not love!" the pigtailed girl cried. 

  
  


___Burn it up, burn it down Burn this sucker to the ground Oh yeah, oh yeah Going, going, going, gone There's a party going on And on, and on, and on_

  
  


My gloved hand shot out and I grabbed her by the throat tightly. No one says mean things about my love. "Take that back." I said calmly.

"If he really loved you, he's want what's best for you! you're destroying yourself!"

I pulled her close and looked up at her, despite being slightly taller then me, her eyes were tinged with fear. "Don't you ever learn, you silly blonde?" I cooed, smiling sweetly. "This is what's best for me" I pushed her away from me forcefully, she stumbled back and fell.

  
  


_Do you think I don't know who you are A fallen star _

  
  


"I remember the night Queen Beryl attacked. Oh yes indeedy. We were sworn to protect you! It's all your fault we're like this! You never came to our please for help! Only your friends! What? Were we not liked?" 

  
  


___When I feel my soul scream out at night I know you're not far_

"I lived for a good solid year not knowing why you wouldn't come to my rescue. My home was all but forgotten by the rest of universe because of your "terrible fate""

  
  


_You need a better disguise This one won't win any prize _

  
  


"I'm sorry, we couldn't do anything." She responded, her voice torn with empathy.

"Oh, yeah that makes everything aaaaaallll better!"

  
  


___Burn it up, burn it down Burn this sucker to the ground Oh yeah, oh yeah Going, going, going, gone There's a party going on And on, and on, and on_

  
  


The raspy voice in my head cooed sweetly to me. "Kiiiill her"

  
  


___Cleansed by fire, cleansed by fire_

  
  


"But I suppose I should thank you. I mean, If it wern't for my planet going frickin' nuts, I wouldn't be who and what I am today. Make the best outta a tragedy y'know?" I smiled wickedly

  
  


_ I may seem only half-glued But I can see right through you _

  
  


"So I suppose you did me a favour. oh, I still wanna kill you, don't get me wrong"

  
  


_What about dark_

  
  


"Let me help you! Let all of us help you! We wont turn our backs on you, I promise you that!"

"Don't you see?" I spat, getting frusterated now. "What was, that used to be, would have snatched your help up in a second, but if I did that, what would become of this me?"

  
  


___ What about light_

  
  


"That's not you! The real you is being pushed back, I know it hurts..."

  
  


_What about wrong _

  
  


I shrugs "meh."

  
  


_What about right_

  
  


"Princess Ana, please-"

  
  


___What about death_

  
  


"call me Anubis, please."

  
  


___What about sin_

  
  


"this is evil! This is wrong and inside you know it is!"

  
  


_What about the web you're trying to spin_ What about truth

"We didn't betray you."

"What would you call it moon? Survival of the fittest? Looking out for friends? The needs of the many outweigh yadda yadda yadda?!"

  
  


_What about life_

  
  


"My whole planet died and I stood by and watched it happen! Now...I intend to trade there lives, for yours" 

  
  


_What about glory_

  
  


"The last Triumph, of a great Dynasty, of a once glorious planet, known as Jycalor."

  
  


___What about Christ_

I powered up, my right index finger glowing a soft white light, as I crossed her heart. My eyes closed. I then slowly did the "father son and holy ghost" motion, bringing my knuckle towards my lips.

"No!" Sailor Moon pleaded, breaking my concentration, and the power of the attack dissipated.

  
  


___What about peace_

  
  


"Anubis, please. Let us help you. No more voices in your head. No more confusion, no more bad memories." She smiled.

  
  


___What about love_

  
  


"You expect me to forget about Deevee?"

  
  


_What about faith in God above_

  
  


"We can only hope he'd follow your example....if he loves you...he will follow."

  
  


___What about war_

  
  


I thought, the psychosis briefly fleeing my features. I clenched her teeth and shook my head, purple and black hair waving about my face. I looked at Sailor Moon coldly.

"You don't know what it was like to watch your people die slowly! You don't know what it's like to see the citizens storm the castle and butcher your parents! You don't know what its like to be totally and utterly forgotten!"

"But I do." She said with false sympathy.

  
  


___What about hell_

  
  


"NO YOU DONT!" I screamed. "You're remembered through the ages! But me? Jyacalor? Is a forgotten crescent of a planet!"

  
  


_What if I stumble_

  
  


"But that's not the issue now is it Moon? No" I giggled dryly. "No, it isn't. This is about turning me good. About "healing" me." 

  
  


_What if I fell_

  
  


"We'll do whatever you need us to, to help. We'll be there."

  
  


_What about blood_

  
  


"And the other senshi?" I asked.

"We'll all be with you, every step of the way"She smiled, looking at me with deep, innocent blue eyes that smiled.

  
  


_What about greed_

  
  


"I...Is this really.....wrong.....?" I asked, my voice faltering.

  
  


_And all of these things you're offering me _

  
  


"Everything will be alright Anubis...."She held out her hand.

  
  


_Yeah, what about me,_

And I accepted it. 

  
  


___little me_

  
  


I then tripped her with a legsweep and slowed her down with a sharp stomp to the chest.

  
  


___You lose and I win You couldn't suck me in_

  
  


"Nice try Moon, but we both aint dumb enough to fall for your sappy friendship and love speech." I stood over her smiling evilly.

  
  


_It's over, you have no power_

  
  


"give up trying to win me, you and all your senshi friends. I'm too much for you."

  
  


_You're lost And I'm found_

  
  


"Where are those friends now Moon? Hmm? Why is it I'm alone, standing on my two feet, and your friends aint around to help you? Ah well, just further proves my point don't it?"

  
  


___ And I'm Heaven bound_

  
  


"In a hundred years, when we're all dead, the only senshi they'll be talking about is me. The Senshi Slayer! Got a nice ring to it don't it?" I snickered and turned from her, beginning to walk away.

  
  


___Go back to where you belong To where you fell Go to hell_

  
  


"You're gonna live to regret the day you ever came out of that stupid crystal, I suggest running right back into it and hiding." And I left her, laying there, alone and in pain.

With the wise words of a Lunatic floating though her mind.

  
  



End file.
